Super Smash Bros 4's 5th Anniversary Match: Brawler vs Little Mac
by breath20k
Summary: It has been five years since Super Smash Bros. 4 came out and to commemorate this occasion, Little Mac and a Mii Brawler are having a special match to honor five years of the game. Who won? Find out!


**Super Smash Bros. 4's 5th Anniversary Match: Brawler vs. Little Mac**

It's a great day at the Boxing Ring where today marks the 5th anniversary of the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament with a very special match and everyone in the ring is cheering for this occasion as the announcer said, "Good afternoon, Smash Bros. fans! I'm your announcer Xander Mobus and today marks a very special occasion for us as we celebrate five years of... _**SUPER SMASH BROS. 4!**_"

Just then, the entire ring cheered as the screen shows a very special occasion. Then Xander said, "That's right, folks. It has been five years since the fourth tournament began and I am so glad to be your announcer for five years straight and for that, I want to thank you for your support during these five years. From fighting on the go to fighting at home, you've played a very important part in this series. Thank you all so much and for that, we have a very special treat for you this afternoon because we have two veteran fighters who will be going head-to-head in this special exhibition match. Well then, shall we meet the combatants?"

The arena agreed as they cheered.

"All right, then! Let's do it! Making his way to the ring in the red corner, it's the Bruiser from the Bronx... _**LITTLE MAC!**_"

Just then, Little Mac came to the ring from the red doors in his traditional green trunks and black shirt as the crowd cheered for him.

Xander pointed at the blue doors and said, "And now, entering in the blue corner is the Brawler of Many Faces! Ladies and gentlemen, here's... _**REGINALD!**_"

Just then, the blue doors swung open as the Mii Brawler named Reginald entered the ring in his green Fighter Uniform with the crowd cheering for him.

When they got there, Xander said, "And here they are, ladies and gentlemen! Your combatants for today's match! Now tell me Little Mac, how does it feel to back in the ring after five years?"

"It feels great," Little Mac replied with a huge smile, "I'm so happy to be back to honor five years of Smash Bros. 4 and no matter what happens here, just have fun and enjoy the match."

"I see. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Mobus."

Then Xander came to the Mii Brawler and said, "Now Reginald, you've been here with us for five years as one of the three Mii Fighters so tell me, how do you feel right now?"

"For me, it feels so good," Reginald said with a smile, "I really enjoyed it during these years and today is a very special day for us and after all, a friendly exhibition match is all we need to celebrate the game's fifth year. So, I hope that today's match is going to be very exciting."

"That is what I'll be looking forward to," Xander said to him, "Good luck out there, Reginald."

"Thanks, Xander."

Then Xander smiled and said, "Now that we met our fighters, it's time to explain the rules of the match. Because today marks our fifth year of Super Smash Bros. 4, there will be no items at all. Just a friendly, five minute fight to the finish. Each KO is worth a point. Whoever has the most points when time runs out will be the winner. If there's a tie, then we'll go to Sudden Death. Got it?"

"Got it, Xander," Little Mac and Reginald replied at the same time.

"All right, then. Now shake hands and take your places!"

Both fighters agreed as they shook hands with a smile. Then Little Mac said to Reginald, "Ready to have some fun on this special day?"

"You got it, Little Mac," Reginald replied as they took their battle stance with the jumbotron showing the two fighters along with the timer.

Xander Mobus smiled and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived. Five years of Super Smash Bros. 4 in a special five-minute exhibition match. It is Little Mac vs. Reginald! Audience, are you ready?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"All right, then! To commemorate five years of Super Smash Bros. 4, let's get ready to... _**SETTLE IT IN SMASH!**_"

And with the words shouted, the entire stadium roared with excitement as the match is about to begin. Xander looked at the combatants and said, "Combatants, are you ready?"

"Ready," Little Mac and Reginald replied with a smile.

"Okay! Now on the count of three, the battle will begin. Here we go, folks! 3..."

Not a single member spoke.

"2..."

Little Mac and Reginald assumed their ready stance.

"1..."

It all comes to this, the match to commemorate five years of Super Smash Bros. 4 between Reginald and Little Mac is about to begin and the only thing separating between them from fighting is the announcer's final word.

Xander looked at the fighters once more as they are tensed up and ready to go. Then he raised his hand up, took one final deep breath and then...

It is time.

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, Xander threw his hand down as both fighters ran to each other. At last, the five minute battle is now officially underway!

Little Mac starts the battle off with a Straight Lunge, which deals some damage to Reginald.

Reginald then used his Helicopter Kick to send Little Mac flying while dealing damage along the way.

Everyone in the ring is enjoying the action as the timer shows 4:00 on the screen. That means they've been fighting for a minute now.

As the battle continues to heat up, Little Mac and Reginald kept on going with their special attacks. Burning Dropkick, Slip Counter, Onslaught, Jolt Haymaker, you name it. They are having so much fun fighting each other during these five years.

After four minutes of fighting, the timer finally hits the final sixty seconds. Xander looked at the screen and said, "Only one minute left and so far, no has scored a KO. This is going to be very exciting as we approach the final moments of the match. Who will win this game? We're about to find out!"

As Little Mac and Reginald continued to fight, his Power Meter is fully charged. That means he can use the KO Uppercut with forty seconds left.

Ten seconds later, the timer turned yellow. Xander saw it and said, "Thirty seconds!"

Little Mac took his chance and decided to use it right now. He aimed his fist at Reginald and then...

Reginald... _dodged_ the attack.

"Oh! Reginald has dodged Little Mac's KO Uppercut with less than twenty seconds remaining," Xander said to the crowd, "That means there's still time to make a comeback!"

And Xander was right. Reginald has a chance to turn it around as the final seconds continue to tick down. He charged up his foot and then...

Little Mac has countered Reginald's Exploding Side Kick with a Slip Counter, which hits him to the blast zone.

Just then, the final moment of the match has finally arrived. Xander looked at the flashing timer and began the final countdown. It all comes down to this, the final five seconds.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Everyone saw it all as Reginald moves closer and closer to the zone. He closed his eyes, braced himself for impact and then...

It happened.

"_**TIME!**_"

_BUZZ!_

The buzzer has sounded just as Xander said the word to finish the match. Is it the game-winning KO, or Sudden Death?

Luckily, the jumbotron has captured all of the replay footage from this bout and pretty soon, the final results will soon be announced on the screen as Little Mac and Reginald came back to the ring.

Xander Mobus looked at the fight's final moments as they await the official decision from him.

After a few moments of deliberation from the judges, the decision has finally been reached. Xander came to them and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been a spectacular showdown between Little Mac and Reginald to commemorate five years of Super Smash Bros. 4 and now, we have come to a final decision. After a video review, I can now reveal that the winner of this match is..."

Both fighters held on to each other as Xander is about to make an announcement. He looked at the fighters, waited for a few moments and then...

The decision has been made.

"_**LITTLE MAC!**_ Reginald has touched the blast zone just as the buzzer sounded! So, Little Mac has officially won the match!"

Little Mac smiled as he took in the crowd's cheer. Reginald came to him and said, "Good game, Mac. You knocked me out just as the buzzer went off."

"Thanks, Reginald," Little Mac replied as they shook hands for a spectacular match, "It really was a battle to honor five years of Super Smash Bros. 4. Say, care for some lunch at Burger Smash?"

"You bet!"

And so, Little Mac and Reginald walked out of the ring to have some lunch. It was truly a great day for a battle.


End file.
